


Just In Case

by yougonnafondu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Letters, M/M, Not related to the show, Sort Of, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougonnafondu/pseuds/yougonnafondu
Summary: Will gets put in prison for uncontrollable urges and Hannibal comes to his rescue.





	1. My Dearest William

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so any constructive criticism would be lovely.

My Dearest William,  
I know what you say, ‘boring is best’, but you really need to stop saying that. Do you remember the fun we had, where there was no plan in place? It was awe-inspiring and complexly beautiful. We threw all precaution into the wind, along with our hands. And it was the greatest night of my life. Granted, we almost got killed, but that’s the beauty of it! We didn’t! We fought to stay alive and continue wreaking havoc onto anyone and everyone who dared to cross us. Just a side note, I am truly apologetic about your capture, I really am, but I vow to get you out. They will be held responsible for their idiotic actions. I _will_ get to you.

Longing to see your face again,  
Hannibal

 


	2. Dear Mr.Lecter

Dear Mr. Lecter,

I would greatly appreciate if you no longer sent me those care packages anymore. They are very thoughtful, yes but, the guards are finding it fun to scatter the contents out on the shower floor when inmates are getting clean. It is slightly humiliating. I have no reason to doubt that you will not get me out of this Hell House, but what if this is for the best? I  _ unintentionally  _ hurt many a person in my black outs. Here at least I know I won’t hurt anyone I care deeply about. On a completely unrelated side note, how’s your shoulder?

 

With love,

Your Dearest Monster.

 


	3. Dearest William

Dearest William,  
You are not a monster, nor should you view yourself as one. Your mind is just a little altered at the moment. For the care packages, I will adjust the arrival locations and drop off times so you can enjoy a little bit of home while you’re away. As of getting you out, the plan is coming along nicely. I will send you what I have so far come up with in the next package. You do not deserve to be in there along with rapists and petty thieves. You belong here, at home by my side with your ever abundant amount of dogs. I will get you back even if it takes me a lifetime. You missing from me is like a tiger separated from its jungle. I am going to do whatever it takes to bring you back to me. I know, and so do you, that I will never feel the common person’s equivalent of love. But if this is how close I ever get to that feeling, I don’t want the source of this fervor to be wasting away in some ‘Hell House’

With feelings not felt by most,

Hannibal


	4. My Hanni

My Hanni,  
I am in deep gratitude for the obscene amounts of food you put into the pack. I won't have to go to the mess hall in weeks with this sustenance. I reviewed the plan and it appears to be foolproof. Then again, it was created by you. And just for the record, you are absolutely amazing. There is no reason for you to get stressed out about the fact that you can’t feel ‘natural’ love. I’ve been inside your head for years, remember? I can feel your passion and it’s enough to keep me up at night sometimes (wink wink). You mean more than the world to me and with my understanding, I love you as well. Now, be sure to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow’s expedition to be reunited with you and the dogs.

From your loving husband,  
Will


	5. Interlude

_On Hannibal’s way to free William, he was unaware of the tracking chip the Jack had put on his vehicle while helping with a new Ripper case. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that Hannibal wasn’t the all-admired psychiatrist that everyone thought he was so he decided to go with his gut instinct. Following his gut led Jack to witnessing the loading up of numerous black bags into Dr. Lecter’s car and him following a course to the holding facility for William. Jack called in backup immediately._


	6. Just In Case: Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets flustered, I couldn't find Will and Hannibal's full names so I just made something up.

My Most Beloved Gift,  
We both are extremely intelligent _homo sapiens_ , that there is no denying. We both know that not every plan can be acted out in such harmonious efforts that nothing goes wrong. That is why I am writing you this. If not everything goes as planned, I just wanted to tell you something. I, with the very core of my being, belong to you. I have many down sides to life, and only a few bright days, and you, William Arabella Graham-Lecter, can count for all of them. When we get you out, I want to move to a little place in Louisiana where the dogs can run free, you can fix boats, and we could all fish together. I see that future now, where everyone is in the happiest state of mind. It would be lovely. And I know you lied about not seeing any flaw. I have also spent many a year with you, as you seem to forget. I know when you are withholding information; in speech and in the written word. But I am not caring of these insignificant things at the moment. All I care about is you coming home, and this time, staying forever.

With the strongest feelings imaginable,  
Hannibal Astikas Lecter-Graham VIII


	7. Just In Case: Will

My Most Loved Friend,

Though I know that we both see the world in different lights, I believe with my whole being that I have never met someone who understands me more. Through my turmoil with Jack Crawford, you, Hannibal  Astikas Lecter-Graham VIII, were the only one that truly remained by my side. If not for you, I know that I would be in a much worse place than in this cell. I want to have a long, fulfilling life with you, but I can’t do that when you are across the state. I want to know that you will break me out of this place. But in order for me to actually  _ know   _ this, you have to come and get me. I don’t care what it takes, get me out of here I’m going insane from the lack of your gentle forcing touches. I just want to be happy with you, Forever and Always.

 

Su visa mano būtimi,

William Arabella Graham-Lecter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su visa mano būtimi is Lithuanian for 'with all my being'   
> ALSO, I used Google Translate for that, so if it is an incorrect translation, tell me and I will fix it.


End file.
